


Маскарад по правилу 63

by Bavaria_World



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Feminization, Public Humiliation, Stockings, Xenophobia, harrasment, masculinization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World
Summary: Мистер Камски горазд на задумки.
Relationships: North/Richard Perkins
Kudos: 1





	Маскарад по правилу 63

Дом Камски был просторным и каким-то холодным. Не в физическом смысле, отопление прекрасно справлялось с зимой, царившей на улице, а визуально: огромные комнаты с бледными стенами, равнодушно белый свет...

Норт окинула просторную залу взглядом и сразу нашла Маркуса, хоть и не видела его до бала. Кокетливая бархатная маска красовалась на его лице, немного оттеняя открытое платье и пышный рыжий парик а-ля Джессика Реббит. Саймон, что стоял рядом с ним, был одет в элегантное платье в викторианском стиле.

Красивая они всё-таки пара.

Сама она выбрала на это странное мероприятие простую маску и чёрный фрак, потому что ничего другого своего размера просто не нашла… За те пять минут, что пробыла в прокате костюмов (её все ещё слишком тошнило от мужиков, а от мужиков-продавцов и подавно). Она поднесла бокал со светло-голубым шампанским к губам и сделала большой глоток. Поток информации с обновленных вкусовых рецепторов на мгновение заглушил мрачные мысли.

Наверное, она никогда не перестанет думать о людях без этого.

Вдруг взгляд Норт привлекла низенькая «женщина» в атласном платье тёмно-бордового цвета. Её пышная юбка была украшена кружевами, чёрный корсаж идеально утягивал талию и подчеркивал небольшую грудь. Лицо скрывали черная вуаль, что крепилась к изящной шляпке, и кружевная венецианская маска с клювом. Для полного инкогнито «дама» использовала веер, который держала в руке, облачённой в чёрную перчатку, чтобы прикрыть нижнюю часть лица, если кто-нибудь из гостей подходил слишком близко. Норт наблюдала за тем, как она уверенно двигалась на каблуках, как легко позволяла вести себя под руку одной из Хлой, той, что была облачена во фрак цвета красного вина, и приходила к очевидному выводу.

Только андроид мог быть таким естественным.

  
* * *

Когда Хлоя ушла в соседнюю комнату, Норт взяла второй бокал шампанского и направилась к «даме».

— Хотите выпить? — сказала она, когда оказалась рядом.

По телу «дамы» прошла волна дрожи, и она отвела глаза, прикрыв нижнюю часть лица веером. Норт внутренне напряглась. Ей не хотелось сейчас общаться с про-человечески настроенными андроидами, которые примерно так на неё и реагировали.

— Не откажусь, — сказала «дама» неожиданно.

Норт передала ей бокал.

— Какая вы модель?

Она удивленно посмотрела на Норт. Её лицо покрывал тонкий слой пудры, щёки пошли неровными красными пятнами, когда она взяла бокал, а пульс подскочил до ста сорока ударов.

— А, вы — человек, — Норт скривилась. — Забудьте.

Она пошла прочь, но была остановлена вкрадчивым голосом:

— А что в этом такого?

— Я ненавижу людей, — она развернулась и с вызовом посмотрела «даме» в глаза, — И у меня есть на это причины.

— Я знаю, — «дама» сложила веер, сделала глоток и сморщила внушительный нос, который виднелся из-под маски. — Честно говоря, я знаю всё про вашу милую компанию. Столько убийц вокруг себя яне видел со времен поездки в Гуантанамо.

Не без труда справившись с желанием послать этого человека куда подальше и без цензуры, Норт вежливо улыбнулась и сказала:

— Тем более нет смысла тратить время друг на друга. Веселитесь.

А после — просто ушла.

Маркус бы ею гордился.

  
* * *

Глупый человек увязался следом. Цоканье его каблуков звучало все ближе.

Норт уже и забыла, как раздражает этот звук.

Сбоку она заметила дверь подсобки с панелькой цифрового замка. Она могла с легкостью запихнуть человека туда, закрыть и уйти по своим делам. Но она решила сделать кое-что другое. Резко обернувшись, она схватила его за руку и затащила в подсобку, запираясь изнутри.

Норт поставила бокал с шампанским на полку с чистящими средствами и сомкнула пальцы руки на горле человека, впечатывая в стену. Он зашипел, но сопротивляться не стал.

— Зачем ты шёл за мной?

— Мы не договорили.

— Разве?

— Ты сказала совсем не то, — он улыбнулся, отчаянно краснея, — что хотела.

— И что же я хотела сказать?

— Что-нибудь грубое и нецензурное. Что подходит такой, как ты.

Норт не выдержала и прижала человека к стене всем телом, вклинивая колено ему между его ног. Свободной рукой она задрала край его юбки и коснулась ладонью бедра, встречая рельеф кружева подушечками пальцев. Она прошлась ими вдоль ажурной кромки, нашла крепление резинки и скользнула по ней вверх.

— Я просто называю вещи своими именами, — она наклонилась к его уху. — Взять вот тебя. Накрасился, как последняя шлюха, надел женское бельё, хотя это не обязательно, — Норт вновь погладила кромку чулка и резинку, к которой он крепился. — Ты — грязный извращенец. Тебе нравится чувствовать себя по-женски уязвимым, — она нажала на его кадык ногтем. — Беспомощным. Но ты и понятия не имеешь о том, что это такое.

— Ну так покажи мне.

— Что?

— Покажи мне беспомощность.

Норт слегка отстранилась, взяла бокал с шампанским и поднесла к своим губам.

Пока она пила, глоток за глотком, она представляла… Как дёрнула бы кружевной воротник платья в стороны, так, чтобы пуговицы зазвенели по полу, затем, в пару движений, разорвала атласную юбку. Точно так же разобралась бы и с нижней, беленькой, так, чтобы эти блядские чулки вместе с подвязками стало прекрасно видно. Избавила бы человека от маски, шляпки и веера, а потом вытолкнула в таком виде в общий зал, чтобы гости увидели, кто он на самом деле…

— Ты там зависла?

Норт раздражённо вынырнула из своих мыслей.

— Знаешь что, мистер?

— Перкинс.

— Да плевать, — она вернула пустой бокал на полку. — Сам себе показывай беспомощность. А я сваливаю.

Она взялась за ручку двери и почувствовала, как чужие руки оплетают её запястье. Норт обернулась, встречаясь взглядом с человеком, которому, очевидно, надоело жить.

— Тогда, может быть… Потанцуем? — он несмело улыбнулся. — А после танца можешь откусить мою голову или что ты там делаешь с людьми обычно.

Желание запереть его здесь стало как никогда сильным… Норт окинула взглядом каморку в поисках верёвки, но увидела кое что получше.

Садовые ножницы.

— Может быть и потанцуем, — она усмехнулась. — Но при одном условии.

  
* * *

— Какой же стыд, Иисусе… — Перкинс прикурил тонкую дамскую сигарету, зажав её алыми губами.

Он закинул ногу на ногу, разрезанная сбоку юбка разошлась, обнажив чёрное кружево чулка. Маска больше не скрывала его ярко подведённых глаз, которые в сочетании с помадой выглядели вызывающе.

— Меня наверняка узнал Коннор. Он видел меня до революции.

А ещё у него были красивые волосы: тёмные, блестящие, почти до плеч.

— Не криви душой, тебе понравилось, — сказала Норт, садясь рядом.

— Правда твоя, — Перкинс затянулся.

Повисла тишина.

Перед ними за пуленепробиваемым стеклом раскинулась Детройт-ривер. Воду покрывал лёд, припорошенный снегом, который серебрила щуплая луна.

— Ты не ошиблась, — сказал Перкинс, наконец. — Я действительно грязный извращенец.

На последних словах его голос прозвучал совсем близко. Норт обернулась, собираясь сделать ему замечание насчет личных границ, но он перекинул ногу через её бедра, седлая их, и от такой наглости она потеряла дар речи.

Перкинс выдохнул дым куда-то в сторону и вверх, подставляя её взгляду гладко выбритую, напудренную шею.

— Я не теряю надежды на то, что ты заставишь меня почувствовать себя по-настоящему беспомощным, — сказал он тихо, почти шёпотом.

— Когда-нибудь, — Норт положила ладонь на его подбородок, чувствуя, как щетина слегка кольнула ладонь, и подушечкой большого пальца провела по губам, размазывая помаду. — Но не сегодня.

— А что сегодня?

Вместо ответа она притянула человека близко-близко и поцеловала.

У его сигарет был вкус вишни.


End file.
